User talk:August Spring
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:August Spring page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! YorkieWolf (talk) 08:46, June 11, 2016 (UTC) YO! Hey, it's me, Summer! I'd like to say that I'm glad to help you and that you can call me anything you want :) Also, please provide me a nickname of yours that only I can call you (I like calling people with unique names). So now, maybe you can come up on chat and we can talk about what to do and stuff (though I'm not really sure if our time zones meet right). First of all here, you have to make a character. And to do that you have to go through the claiming process. There are some instructions provided there on how to make your own. But please ask me if you don't understand or you need help for that's what I'm here for (also I'm here to be friends with you c:). I'll try my best to help you around these mush of a wiki. Nice knowing you, August (please give me a nickname c:), and hope you enjoy your stay here! Ideas So I am here to give you an idea for your claim. This may be basic, but it's normal for first timers :) You can just edit and add some stuff, cuz I'm just gonna give a skeleton of it. (Insert mortal parent's name) grew up in a loving family. He was nice and intelligent. He worked at (insert work place). Sooner, he met a girl after work. She was asking for directions, but (mortal parent's name) decided to just accompany her since it was dark. They had a little convo, but it was a lot. They met again the other day until it became dates. Not too later, she left, telling him in advance everything. He was shocked, but learned to accept it. She soon came back with a baby girl in her arms. She gave (mortal parent) the priviledge to name her. She told him about the safe haven for demigods, and that he should bring her there as soon as the weird things happen. He agreed,and they parted in good terms, with Nemesis leaving (insert CB weapon) (Insert char name) grew up with her father and a few neighbor friends. It was nice. She had a nice school and nice classmates and grades, despite her dyslexic disorder. She had many acquaintances, but only kept the real friends near her. Somehow, she wondered about who her mother is, but her father wouldn't tell. When she was 13, (put first monster attack; detailed; pick here if you can't think of any monster). She was shcoked, but decided not to tell her dad. A month before her fifteenth birthday, (insert monster, but already generalized in story). This time, she told her dad. He was scared, and told her everything for her sake, and gave her the (insert weapon) her mother had left him. She had a hard tiem to process things, but she told her father that she wanted to stay with him even for just the next year. On her sixteenth birthday, (insert monster attack and generalized fight). Her father then readied her thing, and encouraged her to go to Camp, for he only wanted his daughter's safety. After a long convincing, she agreed. (Insert how she got to camp). So yeah, that's my basic idea. I'm sorry if I wrote ideas that doesn't fit your character in mind, but you can just change and add. Anyway, it's just an idea if you don't have any. Just ask if you need help :) SO SORRY Auggie I am so, so, so, so sorry for not replying to you on chat. I went out of house to buy stuff. Real, really sorry. Anyway, I saw your claim and the changes. They're good. I suggest the harpies be killed by something else, like some Huntresses coincidentally hunting in the area. Since fire-breathing horses are really fast, you could say she climbed up a tree fast then started shooting at them. Also state that she had some gashes after the stymphalian bird attack so that it would look realistic. :) Really sorry. I apologize. Re Yes you can. Just state that the Huntresses were in the same place when she was attacked and Aedlyn happened to see them. No problem with that. Also, just use the 4 tildes (~) s signature :) I'm happy to help :D Help Auggie I am so so so sorry if you haven't understood my comment on your claim. really. You can just state that the Huntress was alone because they split up to check only to return back immediately. During that short time the Huntress split away, she met Aedlyn and blah blah then went back. Really sorry, dearie. Kaneki's black, backless outfit was designed by Tsukiyama. Hey there! I was wondering if you needed help with your word bubble so that you can comment in comment rps and all? I'd be glad to be of help. ::Btw, you made yourself a new signature? Cool. :) ::Also, I posted on Aedlyn's page :) Hey If you're up for being in the last fight rp with my Poseidon char, please post on this. Any char is fine You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. So sorry So sorry for the long wait. The net here sucks, so editing and loading and publishing took too long. Anyway, here's the link to the rp. Enjoy! Level Five! Hey August! I haven't ever seen you around here before, but I just noticed that you're about a month overdue for being promoted to Level Five D: Sorry for the wait! If there's any delays in the future, let the admin team know: sometimes things slip by us and we don't catch them until much later. Hope to meet you on chat sometime! :) 21:47, September 9, 2016 (UTC) (PS: You're August Spring, and your adopted mentor is User:Summer June... any relation? Are you Summer in disguise? xD) Level 5 Congrats ~ Re: name games Hey August! I just asked Summer about your names' similarity too, haha! The reason I asked in the first place is because sometimes, older users here create newb accounts--not for malicious intent, but just to see if people are being welcoming enough to newbs. Since you both say you aren't related, this is just the best name coincidence we've seen here yet xD See you around! 13:50, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Posted For the rp I posted already bc you were not on chat so I was the first one who will post. So you need to post already I'm exited. We're both exited though. Lol xD That's all. c: Hey Yato xD I'll call you Yato from now on. (Because your avatar is Yato <3) Anyway, I replied already at our rp. (James is so long to reply xD) That's all. c: Hey gurl Posted already here. Now's your time to shine! (I mean to post xD) That's all. c: List Update Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks Hey Saw you edit recently so I thought why not ask to Rp? And that is exactly what I'm doing. Wanna Rp? Inactive? Will you need a status below active user? You've gone for over a month without editing. Thus, if you don't make significant edits on or before November 1st, the administration team reserves the right to either delete or archive your character(s). Deletion Notice Due to inactivity, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just give me a message and I shall do so. Don’t worry, it’s easy to do. :) Hiya Since you're back, wanna rp? Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes".